The Trade Off
by crimsonsky132
Summary: "I need her." "I know, my boy. She's on her way." ...I suppose this mess isn't my fault, but it doesn't change the fact that this morning I was free and how now I don't know if I'll survive long enough to see another dawn. DwaynexOC
1. Chapter 1

**Slowly but surely I've made my way around to a Dwayne/Oc fic, so I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think, and I'll get the ball rolling even more soon!**

The Trade Off

Chapter 1

**Dwayne's Pov**

"Maxwell, it's time." I growled.

"I know, my son. The time has indeed come." He stated stiffly.

"Then where is she? You hid her from me for far too long." I was seeing red.

"You weren't ready. You couldn't have handled her growing up, and imagine how she would've taken the news if she grew up in your presence? She would've been confused and hurt, and through your patience it will well be worth it, my boy. I'm sorry for the toll it's taken one you. She's grown to an age where she'll easily accept you." I stared at him.

"I _need_ her."

"I know. She's on her way." He concluded. There was nothing left to do or say except to wait. I'd waited more than sixteen years. She was an infant when she came to us, and I _still _had to wait. To wait for…

_My mate._

**Olive's Pov**

"Ollie, start up the engine, will you? We're not getting enough wind up here!"

"Sure thing, pop!" I called up to my dad, and turned on engine one. It's been a crazy couple of days let me tell you. The backup engine's gone down twice, and we had to take it to shops along the coast more than ready to rip us off big time. I had to lay down the law and do more than bat my eyelashes for the workers to give me the time of day.

"Olive? I need some help up here!" Dad yelled, and I quickly scurried to him.

Yes yes, my name's Olive. Don't like it? Then call me Ollie…Instead, please just call me Ollie. I don't have time for a long introduction now, so here are some basics. I've lived with my dad in Port Aransas in Texas with my dad for the last couple of years. Here's the kicker; I live on a sailboat now. Isn't that gnarly? Because of that I'm tan and…never wear pants. I'm usually in cut offs or a swimsuit, I mean. Pants are perfectly fine; in fact, I have nothing against them. It's just convenient that way.

"Olive!" I scurried up to the deck to help dad close the secondary sail and let the engine kick in. "Atta girl." Dad said, patting me on the back once we finished. "Now go get me a beer, will ya?

"Yes sir." And with that I ran back down to the living quarters.

Where was I? Oh yes, pants! Anyways…I can be a tad bit eccentric and don't usually slack around. I'm bubbly…but not preppy. When it comes down to it though, I'd rather pay attention to what people say then run my mouth around others. Not that I have too many others to talk to. Speaking of which, I also graduated from high school three weeks ago, and now my father and myself are taking a journey from Port Aransas to the northern part of Monterey Bay in California. He's delivering a package to one of his friends, and it's a change of scenery for me.

"Ollie?"

"I'm on it!" And grabbing a Fat Tire beer from the cooler I dashed back up to dad.

"Here you are."

"Thanks sweetie. Hey, we're about four hours out now." He grinned from his face slathered in sunscreen.

"That's it? Where do we have to dock? Is there a marina nearby?" I could see the shore off in the distance, so we could just ease up the channel. Dad laughed.

"Max has a dock for us deep enough to tie up. Then we can rest and clean up. We'll worry about repairs tomorrow, Ollie. Max even said fishing off the dock would be quite a bit of fun if you're up for it later." He enthused. Max has been a friend of my dads for years, but I've never met the guy. From what I've heard though he's an incredible fella with quite the business ethic.

"Great! What do you need me to do?"

"Take the wheel. I'm going to catch up on a couple hours of rest."

"Can do." And with that I threw off my baggy tee shirt and sat at the wheel in my black swim top. Now I have some time. We've been on the boat for the majority of the past few weeks, only stopping to dock or shower. Damn, I'm exhausted. I'm a tall glass of water with auburn blonde hair and green eyes. I'm pretty skinny I suppose, but I'm not a big busted blonde bimbo. I'm a real girl. I'm not far from the water at any time…So no, my boy life is practically nonexistent, and my friends are few in numbers. The water is what I have, and it's a second home of its own. Oh…and I just turned eighteen. I suppose that's a big deal.

In the channel I waved at fishing boats and pontoons passing by us. The wind died off, so I guess I'll just have to rely on our good engine for now. It'll be soon now.

**Dwayne's Pov**

"Go back to sleep. It's not like you can go and see her now." I stayed silent at Paul's comment.

"I'm not in the mood." I bit out, and he shrugged going back to sleep. I jumped down from the hanging bar and walked out to the foyer, situating the bed that would soon be my _mates_. The word sent shivers down my spine.

_It'll be soon now._

**I hope you've liked the intro, and I'm not going to draw this fic out like the rest. This will be rough and fast and to the point, and I hope you enjoy Ollie and Dwayne. Much love, and see you guys soon! -Crimsonsky132**


	2. Show Time

**Hello my lovelies! Here we go again, and I hope you enjoy this little journey of Ollie's!**

Chapter 2

**Ollie's Pov**

Off in the distance I could see some large docks and a marina, but there was also an amusement park up north. There was a prominent Ferris wheel and a little town nearby, and taking that as a good sign I took a breath of relief. The sun was no longer blazing my skin nor burning my eyes and was replaced by clouds. Actually…they were getting pretty dark and a gust of wind blew past, pushing us towards the shallow edge of the channel, so I had to be careful to not get us snagged on sand or rocks. One gust came, then another and another. It was almost unbearable.

"Dad!" I yelled down to him with no response. "Dad!" I hurried out as another gust of wind came. In a moment he scurried up, fog clearing from his eyes.

"Sorry, sweetie, I was sawing logs. Oh shit." He murmured, and took the wheel as another gust of wind pummeled into the boat. He led us as far out of the shallows as he could, but soon enough we were out of the channel all together.

"What do we do? Lower the sail? Turn off the engine? Dad, what do we-" I was on the verge of hysterics.

"Olive, calm down. We have to anchor."

"Right here? It's gonna storm!"

"Ollie, _calm down_." He said, grabbing my arm. "We can't go any further without taking damage. We have to anchor. Now help me take down the main sail and then I need you to go loosen the anchor drop."

"With the engine still on?!"

"Yes, or we'll crash. Now help me out here." So with that I grabbed at the ropes to loosen the sail. It was stubborn, but soon enough it was tied down and tightened up. Heading toward the bow, I had to bring up the anchor and wait for my dad's signal. "Wait, Ollie keep it there. I need you to go below to turn off the engine and come take the wheel. I'll go drop the anchor."

"Will it work?" I breathed out, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"If it does, I'll need another beer." He smiled back to me. I trusted him. So, scurrying back down to the bunk, I squirmed to turn off the engine and rushed back to the wheel. We were starting to spin back to the shore, but Dad let the anchor free and soon enough I felt the tug. We stopped soon after and rain fell onto my back.

"Tighten it up!" I yelled out to him, and heard the crackle of thunder off in the distance. "Hurry!"

"Go below!" He yelled back. I scrambled down the stairs, slipping on the last one and bashing my thigh on the kitchen counter.

"_Fuck_!" I let out and fell onto a stool. There was a lot of turbulence up above, but Dad hurried down and closed us in. The pound of rain was never-ending, and the crash of thunder was deafening. A moment later we settled in, and Dad took notice of my leg.

"Well I'll be damned; lets fix you up little one." And he reached above for the first aid kit.

After we waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited for the storm to die down.

"How about we try and call Max to let him know we'll be a tad bit late?" I offered. Dad frowned at the thought, but nodded. "Everything alright?" I asked, and he looked up to me.

"Sure thing Ollie." He said after a moment, forcing a grin. "Go get your phone; we can try to get a hold of him." I hopped over to my bag and grabbing my phone…I had no reception.

"It's a no-go, Dadio." I rhymed and he cracked a smile. "Maybe when the storm passes."

"Well there's only one thing to do now." Dad shrugged.

"What's that?"

"I'm going to get a beer."

**Dwayne's Pov**

"They're late."

"It happens, my boy." Max said boredly.

"Relax Dwayne; she'll get here soon enough. The storm must've gotten in their way." David added, passing me his pack of smokes.

"Yeah, the waves are pretty rugged out there." Max explained.

"What if she gets hurt out there?" I stood, raising my voice.

"She won't." David stated.

"But what_ if_-"

_Ringgggg._ Everyone grew quiet.

_Ringgggg._

_Ringgggg._ Max stood up and gingerly answered his phone.

"Hello?" he boomed confidently.

"_Max?_" A girl's voice answered curiously.

"Yes?" he responded.

"_Sorry we're a little behind; I just got a signal… and Dad drank a little too much. We should be docking soon._"

"It's…alright." Max said looking to me. "Might I ask who this is?"

"_Oops! It's Ollie, Mark's daughter."_ She said brightly. I froze.

"Thank you very much. Seen you soon." And with that he hung up the phone.

"It's show time." Paul grinned, and I sat back down, more relaxed this time.

**Let the games begin! Let me know what you guys think, and I'll try and get out another chapter soon. Much love, Crimsonsky132.**


	3. SimplyI Swooned

**Ello lovelies! Back for round three, I see. Well…after some pretty nasty messages of how I'm 'ruining this story' and 'how I'm too lazy to update' I want to say I'm sorry that I can't always update when I want, but I'm trying. So stick around, because I'd never abandon a story. Love you guys, and I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3

**Olive's Pov**

After I ended the call I sat back down on the couch and rubbed my thigh. It was red and bound to bruise, and with that thought I frowned. I'm always getting hurt nowadays. I guess I'm just less careful than I used to be. After slipping into a pair of sweats and throwing my hair up in a ponytail, I yawned. Damn, maybe Dad has the right idea. He was passed out on a stool with a beer in his hand.

An hour had passed and Dad and I were getting the deck sorted out, and man, it was drenched. We'd pulled up the anchor and were crawling along with our engine, making sure the few gusts that remained wouldn't rouse our course to shore.

_"Are we there yet?"_ I asked like a whiny child, and he chuckled.

"It can be. You've just gotta jump off." He grinned.

"Any day!" I beamed, looking out to the water. On second thought, the waves were dark and choppy…so maybe another time.

"Seriously though," he started, "we can dock up ahead. See the smaller canal to the right? _That's_ where we're going." He grumbled through a chug of beer. Everything was dark, and it had to be ten or eleven at night by now. There were only a couple of houses: one dark brick one, and a light wooden one. I pulled the ropes as Dad started towards the lighter of the two, and we killed the engine.

"It gets pretty shallow, so it'll be a little tight." A voice yelled over the water, and looking up a tall man shone from a deck. It was the deck we were heading towards to dock.

_"Max."_ Dad said.

"Mark, it's been too long." The man smiled. "Need any help?"

"Nah, I'm a pro." I grinned. Max grinned back and laughed.

"Now that's the spirit, Ms. Ollie."

"Olive, get your lines ready." Dad boiled. His demeanor changed, and I snapped my head to him.

"O-okay." I stuttered. What was his problem?

"Everything alright?" Max asked. No response. Without time to get an answer I slowed the boat, jumped to the dock, and tied up. Dad was still silent.

"Well," Max cleared his throat, "how does a shower sound?" he asked, as if to change the mood.

"Perfect." I smiled.

Ten minutes passed and after getting my bag I found myself in Max's home. It was quite…quiet. Maybe he lived alone…Anyways, I was in a small bathroom, bright and simple, and what caught my eye was the shower. Quickly I turned on the water as hot as I could get it, and stripped down. Hopping into the shower, I enjoyed every drop of water spraying down my body. It was too long since I'd been as comfortable as I was then. Soon I was looking around for my shampoo. Damn… I left it in the bag. Cursing myself, I shimmied out of the shower with the water still running and hurried over to my bag on the ground near the door. I heard hushed voices as I grew closer.

_"Mark, you're a dead man."_

_"That wasn't the deal."_

"It's too much for the girl to handle; give me a break."

_"We had a deal."_

_"Boys, we can work around this."_

_"No, this makes things even more difficult." _A voice hissed, and it startled me, knocking over the bottle of shampoo I found. The voices stopped, and I scurried back to the shower. After I was squeaky clean and dried off I flopped into another pair of sweats and a tee, and threw my hair up into a towel. Maybe the voices were nothing to worry about. I'd just about finished my ritual of getting cleaned up, yet in the midst of brushing my teeth, there was a knock on the door.

"Herrro?" I gurgled out, and the door opened. Max was on the other side with a smile.

"Hungry?" He asked. "I'm a master burger maker." And his smile grew. With an eager nod he chuckled, understood, and closed the door.

Soon I found myself wandering the halls and directed my way towards the voice of my Dad. Turning a corner, however; I stopped, seeing more people. They had their backs to me and were engrossed in their own conversation, so I cleared my throat and they turned.

"H-Hey there." I began with a small smile. There were three of them: all blondes, and all wild.

"I knew we were having visitors. Hope the weather didn't ruin your trip." One of them said, all clad in black.

"Nah, I'm a trooper." I concluded, and they were quiet…observing me. "I'm Ollie." I said after a moment, and they looked back up to me.

"David." The one who spoke before said.

"Marko." A curly headed guy said.

"And I'm Paul. The pleasure's all mine missy." The last one smirked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Nice to meet ya." I concluded, and headed off once again to find my Dad.

"Hey, Ollie?" Paul asked, grabbing my attention.

"Yeah?" I asked faintly, turning back.

"You must be quite the heartbreaker." He smiled, and I huffed.

"Stick around to find out." I said quickly. His friends giggled, and I heard David's voice beam out.

"Damn she's quick." With that I span around and smacked into something hard, landing on my bruised thigh. Fuck.

"I guess she's not quick _enough_." Marko's voice rang. Looking up, I ran into someone standing and well…brooding. He was dark and mysterious, and his eyes…captured mine. For the second time in that moment I found myself cursing _fuck_, but this time it was for an entirely different reason.

Simply…I swooned.

**Not gonna lie…I ran into a fella fine as a dime this weekend and reacted the same way. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed, as I certainly enjoy this story. Much love, Crimsonsky132**


End file.
